Harry Potter and the Really Dumb Crossover Fic
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Harry Potter and co go to Yavin with Luke. Please R


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Co. I do not own this. I never did and never will *sob*. I'm just a harmless fanfic writer who has no intention of making any cash off of this. OK?  
  
Author: Kitai  
  
A/N: I know this is dumb. The idea just came to me one night in an epiphany or something. This fic is dedicated to all of you who like HP/SW crossovers. Please R&R!  
  
Another thing: Harry Potter and the Really Dumb Crossover Fic is just the working title. I need you guys to give me titles. The one I like best will be the one I will use and the person who gave me the title will have his or her own character appear in the story. Please leave your email address, OK? I'll need to get back to you. ACK! I better just stop rambling so you can get on with the story!  
  
Restriction: PG. It'll have some violence later on and I just wanna be careful.  
  
*  
  
"I have a feeling this will be an interesting year." Harry Potter said to his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as they boarded the Hogwarts Express to take them to another year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "What makes you say that?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "Just a hunch. You know with Vol…sorry…" He stopped as he saw Ron begin to flinch. "…You-Know-Who…on the loose. I just feel like something different is going to happen this year."  
  
"Sure, Harry. Whatever you say." Ron laughed, tussling the shorter boy's hair which Harry hated. 'Do that again, Ron, and I will hex you so fast you won't know what hit you." He growled, moving his hand to where his wand lay hidden by his jacket. He laughed noticing the slightly frightened expression on his friend's face. "I'm only joking, Ron. Honestly, d'you really think I'd hex my best friend?" He and Hermione fell about laughing.  
  
The trio made their way to an empty compartment in the back of the train. "So what really makes you think this year's gonna be different?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged again. "I'm not sure. But I had this dream…" Harry stopped. "Go on." Ron prompted. "Ok. But promise you won't laugh."  
  
"We won't. Promise." Ron said. Harry sighed and laughed embarrassedly. "Ok. Now it probably doesn't mean anything. I mean, I watched a Star Wars movie the night before…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What happened in your dream?" Ron interrupted impatiently, holding up his hand. "Well, I dreamed Luke Skywalker from Star Wars came to our school and took us away to be trained as Jedi. But it was only a dream, wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course it was only a dream, Harry. Star Wars is just a story created by a man called George Lucas. It has absolutely nothing based on reality." Hermione said dismissively.  
  
"But it felt so real." Harry protested. Ron looked mystified. "What's Star Wars?" He asked.  
  
"It's just a story created by muggles." Hermione said. "Ah. Here's the food trolley." She added, changing the subject.  
  
The rest of the journey was spent discussing summers and eating sweets. The dream and Star Wars were forgotten.  
  
*  
  
Harry was grateful to leave the stuffy train that evening. The stars were bright and the air crisp and cool. Harry stretched and yawned as he began to move forward. He found his way barred by the one person Harry wished had never been born: Draco Malfoy. "Well, Potter. I see you weren't ashamed to return after what happened last year. You know, a lot of us are still convinced it was you not You-Know-Who who was responsible for Diggory's death. Just so you could win the Triwizard Cup." He smirked. Ron grabbed Harry's wand arm to stop him reaching for his wand. "You don't want to mess with me this year, Malfoy." Harry growled dangerously. "Ooh. I'm so scared Potter." Malfoy drawled sarcastically. "Let it go." Hermione muttered in Harry's ear. Harry and his friends shoved past Malfoy. "I think you'll find it's you who shouldn't mess with me, Potter!" Malfoy called. Harry, not bothering to turn around, raised his hand and gave Malfoy the finger.  
  
The fifth years didn't get far, however, for a moment later, Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pointed up at the sky. "Hey, what's that?" Harry followed his friends gaze. A light was shooting to the ground. It seemed to slow it's descent and hover above the school. "That's the strangest meteorite I've ever seen." Hermione remarked. "I don't think it's a meteorite, Hermione." Said Ron who was staring up at the strange sight with awe. Other students had seen the object and were gazing up at it in wonder. "It's a UFO." Harry heard some second years, probably muggle-born, mutter excitedly.  
  
"Everyone, inside. There's nothing to be concerned about." All the students jumped at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. They looked again, but the UFO was gone. "Come on!" McGonagall said impatiently. "There's nothing to see. Professor Dumbledore will explain in good time."  
  
The students filed into the entrance hall.  
  
*  
  
After the Sorting, students chattered excitedly about the strange light. Harry looked down the table at the new nervous looking first years. The second years would look after them. The talk died down as Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms for silence. Once all eyes were on him, he began: "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you have all had good summers and are anxious to begin lessons." There were a few snorts at this. "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, since we have been unable to find a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I will be taking that subject until a replacement has been found." A few excited whisperings followed his words. "Also, you may have been aware of the space ship that landed hear an hour ago. It contains a man who comes from a different galaxy to this one. What he wants to do it train three of our students in their form of magic, while three of his students come and learn here. Those students have not yet arrived but should be here within the next week." The students just stared at him, surprised and unbelieving. "Now, I'm sure you're all absolutely starving so I will not keep you any longer. Also, if Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter could come and see me after the feast?" And the plates were suddenly full of food. "What d'you think he wants with us?" Harry asked his friends as he helped himself to some food. "Maybe we'll have to go with that guy from another galaxy." Ron replied. Harry dropped his fork with a clatter, as did Hermione a second later. "Harry," she hissed, "Your dream!"  
  
*~TBC~* 


End file.
